


【瑚白】感冒

by Thinleaf (orphan_account)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: 三轮车文学。
Relationships: Sato Keigo/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 2





	【瑚白】感冒

办公室里的空调温度似乎总是调得很低。佐藤景瑚拢了拢外套，从座位上站起来，端着马克杯走向茶水间。刚冲好的咖啡让他找回一点和这个季节相符的热度，他转过身背靠着流理台，一边端着杯子小口啜饮，一边透过茶水间敞开的门望向他年轻上司的办公室。木门的中央镶嵌着一块通透的玻璃，他并不费劲就能看见坐在座位上握着笔、眉头微蹙地在纸上写着什么的白岩瑠姫。过了两分钟，白岩将笔放下伸了个懒腰，拿过一旁已经打开的一罐可乐喝了一口，随即眯起眼睛，像只餍足的猫。佐藤捧着杯子满足地叹了口气，觉得每天观察白岩瑠姫可比上班工作有趣得多了。

他从毕业后到这家公司就职的第一天，就对自己的顶头上司产生了浓烈的兴趣。无论是在一群四五十岁中年同事里顶着一头时髦的灰紫色头发，还是在考究庄重的西装衬衫领口里若隐若现的项链，又或者光是那个仿佛宝冢star一样华丽的名字，都让白岩在人群里格外显眼。不过，虽然白岩在外形和态度上时常给人一种有些冷淡的印象，但佐藤在他办公室里曾经发现过压在桌面上的少女漫画。抽出来仔细一看，书里还夹着一枚用来充当书签的克罗心吊牌。佐藤翻开书页，将那枚吊牌拿出来端详着，比哥特字体更早让他注意到的是吊牌上洒着的香水的气味，淡而凉薄，直到最后才显出一点转瞬即逝的暖调气息，和他自己用的CK one截然不同。他将吊牌按原来的位置重新夹进书页里，心想，白岩果然是很有意思的人，光是在这样一个吊牌书签上就能让人捉摸不透，无法定义他究竟是生性随便还是注重细节。后来他又在白岩办公室里发现好几本不同的少女漫画，这更让他对白岩感到好奇。

佐藤家境富裕，在社交上与其说是因为自信而游刃有余，倒不如说是靠着家庭环境赋予的单纯、热情以及大度而迅速和周围的人打成一片。但他并没有依靠家族的力量，而是选择了自主求职，这一点在相似条件下的有钱人子女里反而显得有些罕见。在这样一个公司里，像他一样的年轻人也大多和他级别相仿，由于他是自己应聘进的公司，即使他平时衣着昂贵，私底下倒也没有太多人对他的家庭背景说三道四。这样的环境下，虽然偶尔事务繁琐，但对佐藤而言，在某种意义上是再自由不过了。他贪图并尽情利用着这种自由，在众人讶异的目光中主动去接近自己的上司。

与其说是追求或追逐，倒不如说是佐藤觉得白岩有趣，想邀请他和自己玩个游戏。

他的游戏从堪堪游走在冒犯边缘的恶作剧开始。白岩似乎嗜甜，佐藤时常见他下班后会到公司楼下的自动贩卖机买一罐桃子口味的气泡酒，然后放进包里带走。这天下午佐藤瞥见白岩正在收拾桌面准备下班，于是提前到楼下的自动贩卖机旁掐着时间等他路过。

其实染了金发、身材高挑的佐藤在人群中也相当扎眼，同事们从电梯里鱼贯而出、路过他身边时，总忍不住注目。不过佐藤向来不太介意他人的目光，他盯着电梯的出口，直到看见白岩一边低头整理衣摆一边走出来。

来了来了。

佐藤转身站到自动贩卖机前，干净利落地执行购买动作。随着商品出口处的塑料挡板被掉落的易拉罐碰撞出清脆的声响，他蹲下身去拿那罐饮料，余光瞟到自己身旁慢慢站定的人影。

“白岩课长，真巧啊。”佐藤将罐子握在手里，笑眯眯地对白岩打招呼。明知白岩是来买喝的，他却故意挡在自动贩卖机前半步不让。

年轻新人压倒性的热情让白岩几乎忍不住要露出困惑的表情。不管是在工作场合还是像现在这样的时刻，佐藤好像一直热衷于和自己开一些微妙的玩笑。说是令白岩讨厌吗，倒也算不上，只是对于佐藤那种尚未被职场压抑的氛围消磨的社交活力，他偶尔也会觉得“真好啊”。

佐藤比白岩高出一点，因为一直有在健身，和身材纤细的白岩形成了带着轻微压迫感的体型差。粉色包装的桃子味汽水被举到白岩面前，佐藤用四根手指捏着易拉罐的上端，食指随着他说话的节奏在铝制罐头的边缘轻点：

“这是请课长喝的。”

热情的发言听起来却像是某种挑衅。白岩盯着汽水罐上印着的“碳酸饮料”字样，又看了看佐藤笑意洋溢的脸，心想，完全不挪步啊……果然是故意的。他礼貌地笑笑，微微点头说了声“谢谢”然后接过那罐汽水。之后佐藤倒也没有继续撩拨他，爽快地道别后，金发男人很快就消失在涌向公司门口的人群里。白岩拿着汽水慢慢在人潮里往地铁站方向走去，想了想，还是把它放进了包里，走进了路边的便利店，重新买了一罐气泡酒。至于佐藤送的汽水，他到家后随手放进了冰箱里。

但佐藤的热情款待不是一天就结束了的。这样的“请客”行为足足持续了一周，第二个星期一的傍晚，白岩拎着佐藤送的汽水打开家里的冰箱时数了数，刚好有半打了。

他洗了个澡，打开冷气窝在沙发里，打开放在冰箱另一格里的桃子气泡酒喝了一口，满足地闭起眼睛。眼皮颤了颤，想起来冰箱里那半打汽水，于是掏出手机，罕有地主动发了信息给佐藤。

“为什么一直给我送桃子汽水？”

那边很快发来回复。  
“终~于~啊~课长终于忍不住了吗？”

什么小孩子一样的耍宝语气啊。白岩撇了一下嘴角，手指重新点在手机键盘上。

“我喜欢气泡酒。”

“我知道的。但汽水也很好，课长为什么不试试呢？”

白岩看着这样的问句笑了。佐藤是知道自己没喝他送的汽水吗。

“请不要嫌弃碳酸饮料幼稚，它有酒精饮料比不上的好喝的地方哦。”佐藤很快又发来一条信息。

“嗯，谢谢。”

“打个比方，少女漫画也有时尚杂志无法匹敌之处嘛。”

“……好，我会考虑的。”白岩盯着屏幕上对话框里的“少女漫画”四个字愣了愣。

“请将喝了的感想告诉我哦。”

这人还真是穷追不舍。白岩停下其他动作发了一会儿呆，将易拉罐里剩下的一点酒饮尽后，给佐藤发去最后一条信息。

“改天面谈吧。”

改天其实也不过是第二天。佐藤依旧在自动贩卖机前等白岩，但不同以往的是，今天他没有给白岩买桃子汽水。白岩看了看他空着的手，低声说，走吧。

白岩做的饭不太好吃。佐藤吃得很慢，他一边咀嚼着一边望向起居室里正埋头在狗粮里的那只棕色泰迪犬，觉得搞不好它比自己吃得香多了。

之后佐藤发现，白岩养的这只狗可不仅仅是在这方面上让人羡慕。白岩很疼爱它，捧起来的时候它甚至能肆无忌惮地在白岩脸上舔来舔去。佐藤握着手里的汽水罐，沉默地看着自己的上司和他的狗亲昵。

犬类小巧的舌头薄而灵活，在白岩扬起浅笑角度的唇角旁的那颗小小黑痣上来回舔舐着。佐藤捏着汽水罐的手指用了点力，他将视线从白岩身上移开，脑子里却生出一些别的想法来。

“怎么不喝了？”白岩将小狗放在地上，任它自己走开去玩，才出声问佐藤，语气仿佛自己招待不周。

“真是高手啊……”佐藤答非所问地回了一句。

白岩站起来，慢悠悠地走到佐藤面前，将他手里的罐子抽了出来，喝了一口。

似乎没有办法不去看他了。佐藤尽量让自己仰头的角度不显得那么傻，视线也不要那么过于直白，但白岩上下滚动的喉结和解下领带后敞开的衬衫领口都像是暖色灯光下悄悄燃起的火种，自己的双眼是写上欲望的纸张。就算烧成了灰，仍然留下充溢整个空间的令人难耐的暗香。

白岩垂眸看着佐藤，似笑非笑。佐藤明白这是胜利者的居高临下姿态。但这没有关系，对他而言游戏的乐趣在于享受过程，谁输谁赢根本不重要。

他站起来握住了白岩的手腕。白岩低头看了眼仍然拿着易拉罐的那只手，笑着对佐藤说，好险，刚才差点没拿稳呢。

“怎么样，汽水的味道？”佐藤突兀地打断他的话。然后，没等白岩回答，佐藤直接吻了他。

不带酒精、只有桃子香气的吻也可以很成年人。眉心，鼻尖，唇角，颈窝，锁骨，每一处都沾上成熟果实的湿和甜。白岩被推倒在沙发上，佐藤将他的衬衫下摆抽出来又往上掀起，看见堆叠起来的衣摆下方露出银色的十字架吊坠。他心想，果然那个当作书签的吊牌是白岩自己的。

十字架被白岩衔在口中，项链恰好拉起他的衬衫。佐藤一边将性器往白岩身体深处顶，一边用手指玩弄他裸露的乳头。白岩咬紧了嘴里的吊坠，却还是忍不住逸出呻吟。

他像是衔着十字架却被异教徒肆意侵犯的圣女。

他们在沙发上做了一次。洗了澡之后，又在床上做了一次。白岩为佐藤口交，“平时看起来态度冷淡的上司正伏在自己双腿间努力吞吐着自己的那话儿”这件事，显然让佐藤获得了加倍的快感，他被吮吸得高潮了，精液全射在了白岩的脸上。白岩皱着眉抬起头来看着佐藤，一大片浅乳白色黏稠体液正顺着他的眼底流向唇边和下巴。

“抱歉哪。”佐藤笑了起来，抽了两张床头放着的纸巾。

他为白岩擦去脸上的黏液，然后像白岩养的小狗那样舔他的脸。特别是在嘴角那颗痣上，他一遍遍地、打着圈地舔舐着。皮肤柔软得恰到好处，残留着体液的腥膻气息，对佐藤来说是让他满意的气味标记。

空调开得有些冷，他抱住了同样赤身裸体的白岩。

“为什么将温度调得这么低，不怕着凉吗。”

“没关系。夏天太热了，顶多是场感冒而已。”

不过是都市人最常见的小小病症而已。

**Author's Note:**

> by thinleaf


End file.
